


(Not) Hanged For Sodomy

by Marie_JosephJustCallMeLaf51



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Basically I love them all, Gwash is great too, I love this ship, It doesn't actually exist outside of my head, Lafayette is such a cinnamon roll, M/M, Please write more of this ship guys, So is Ben, i love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_JosephJustCallMeLaf51/pseuds/Marie_JosephJustCallMeLaf51
Summary: What does General Washington expect when he walks unannounced into the Marquis de Lafayette's tent in the muddle of the night?Certainly not this.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sapphicmoonchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphicmoonchild/gifts).



> I've been torturing you all with heavy angst lately so here's a lighter ficlet :)   
> Hope you all enjoy!

Lafayette gasped as he pulled away from Benjamin's lips, wildly scanning his tent for any signs of movement. If they were caught, they would surely hang from the gallows.   
"Hey," a strong hand was gently laid on his cheek.   
"Nobody but Washington's guard is awake at this hour. We won't be caught, I promise."   
Lafayette found his will to resist steadily declining as Benjamin's strong arms encircled his waist once again.

When George Washington walked into Major General Lafayette's tent, accidentally forgetting to announce his presence, he did not expect to witness the Frenchman moaning softly and writhing unclothed beneath his head of intelligence as Benjamin's hips thrusted beneath the thin blanket.   
Immediately, the two of them jolted apart, but only Lafayette appeared deathly mortified; the older Major had a strong, possessive expression upon his countenance.   
Benjamin hid the younger boy behind him and draped the blanket over the Marquis, choosing to grab a discarded shirt for decency instead.   
They both remained sat on the cot.   
"What on God's good Earth is going on-!" George demanded, thoughts racing through his head. Two of his most trusted leaders caught committing sodomy?!   
At his bellowing voice, the Frenchman started and shrank in on himself. He was trembling, the shaky pale pallor of his skin bellying his fear.   
Lafayette was a complete contrast to Benjamin; his frame was toned and lean, but very slender. George hadn't realised just how much his uniform padded his body. The Frenchman was so young that his chest was still yet bare of hair.   
The other man was much broader, muscles larger and far more prominent, and there was a dusting of coarse dark hair upon his torso and arms.   
"General Washington-"  
But he would hear none of it.   
"Two of my finest soldiers engaging in sodomy-! This is unbelievable..." George muttered the final words to himself, still attempting to get his thoughts straight.   
Lafayette, still cowering like a kicked dog behind Benjamin, whimpered. Ben turned to allow the young Marquis to hide his face in his neck, all the while glaring at George as if daring him to pull them apart.   
What could he do? Any other pair of soldiers, and he would have them hanged as sodomites.   
But he desperately needed their skills in the battlefield.   
Forcing them apart would only reduce the quality of their leadership, or even causing them to elope completely.   
There was only one course of action that would benefit them all.   
Benjamin looked him sternly in the eye, running a soothing hand through Lafayette's auburn hair as he began to talk.  
"George-"   
"Major, General, you will make yourselves decent and we will discuss this matter further in my tent." Without further hesitation, George turns and walks out of the tent.

When the two Officers are stood in front of him in his own tent, George makes a close study.   
It was deep into the night, so neither of them are fully in uniform. Lafayette is wearing leather boots, breeches and a white shirt with his long red hair tied up in a simple ponytail. It allows Washington to see deep purple bruises on his white skin that would otherwise be hidden by his cravat.   
Benjamin wears the same, but he has hurriedly shucked on his blue coat over a thinner shirt for warmth.   
George sighs.   
"Your services are too valuable to myself and the army to have the pair of you hanged for sodomy. Nor can I demand you be kept apart, lest it effects your morale or performance. Consequently, I have only one option I can take that is for the good of every party. I will allow the both of you to sustain...this," the General gestures quite randomly in their direction, noting how Lafayette's head snaps up and Benjamin's eyes widen in surprise.   
"On the sole condition that you keep your dalliances private and detached. Are we agreed?"   
It is almost amusing, how George can see the young Frenchman nearly buzzing with relief and disbelief as he smiles, ebullient and radiant as usual. Benjamin is more sober, but only by a margin.   
"Of course, your excellency...thank you."   
"Oui, mon Gènèral, Merci beaucoup-" neither of them seem quite aware of what to say or do, so Washington dismisses them with a barely suppressed smile.   
"Go. But don't let anyone see you."   
After they leave, the General allows himself to smile, giddy with second-hand elation.   
'I did the right thing.' George tells himself.   
And for once, he thinks he might be right.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the read guys! If there is anything wrong with it, please tell me in te comments and if you liked it please leave kudos ;)
> 
> -Laf out


End file.
